Insane?
by MyOwnZiva-isms
Summary: After Jordan is kidnapped and rescued by who other than Woody, the team thinks it is time for her to deal with some of her "problems" but she pisses off the psychologist and is locked up in an insane asylum... Please read and comment if anything is remotely OOC! WoJo! Not a death fic!


**This is my first Crossing Jordan fanfiction so obviously I don't own anything...As I say in most of my stories please DON'T go easy, I want all the criticism I can get. This story is rated M, not for anything sexual but for dark themes, so if that distresses you, don't read. But good news is this is NOT a death fic! And without further ado, my story.**

The duct tape held her hands together and covered her mouth. Jordan screamed, blood pounding to her head. There was a crack; a soft whistling noise and searing pain shoot across her face. Blood pooled in her right eye as the whip fell. Panicking, Jordan wiggled, trying to move away from the pain and through the hard packed dirt. This time when she heard the familiar whistle, she tried to move out of the way. The thin leather snaked around her neck and cinched tight. Within seconds she was gasping for air and her brain was screaming. Then as soon as it was there, it was gone. Jordan strained her eyes trying to see anything, anything at all but it was darker than a night with no moon. Her day old tank top was stiff and caked with blood but Jordan felt a relief that it was still intact along with her blue scrub bottoms. She leaned over coughing, crumpling up into a ball, choking, unable to breathe. As she unsuccessfully tried to suck in air, the duct tape was roughly torn off her face.

"Well, at least I didn't have to shave that!" Jordan gasped out. Her usual wit disguising the fear plaguing her body. Her breath was still evading her. She wheezed and rolled over to spit and a sharp boot kicked her in the abdomen, the kidney, and caused her to hiss in pain. She twisted her fingers behind her back, trying to work up enough sweat to break free. A flashlight flickered into her eye, the only one that she could see out of, and she squinted. It felt like her retina was going to peel off the back of her eye. There was a pressure on her shoulder as someone pushed her over onto her stomach, leaving her hands up and open for all eyes to see. She immediately stopped moving them, hoping that they did not notice what she had been trying to do. The whistle came again, cracking over the bare skin of her back. She screamed, biting her lip trying to hold it in, to no avail. The whip came again and again until Jordan was barely holding onto consciousness. Her mind began to drift; the lashes were grass blades falling gently on her back in an expansive field. A soft breeze blew her hair. She didn't feel any pain here.

Jordan woke up, gasping for air. The duct tape had been replaced by rope to keep her in place and no amount of sweat would weaken the glue bonding her hands now. The rope kept her on her back as somebody started to pour water over her head. It filled her eyes, nose and mouth. It splashed down her throat and she could not get away, stop the sure death from descending. Black spots formed in her eyes. As soon as Jordan thought she could hold on no longer, there was scuffling and the room became vacant. A car started and then nothing. She didn't know how long she stayed there. She kept drifting in and out of sleep and consciousness. A huge bang woke her up once, startled. She heard dogs barking and a light swept around the room, coming to a stop over her. Jordan relaxed her body, feigning death and hoping they would leave her alone.

"Jordan! Jordan!" A male voice called out to her. Who was that? She wondered. Strong arms lifted her and gently cradled her body, but she stayed limp, playing her part. She couldn't help as she succumbed to the pain and sobbed, screaming out. Startled the arms placed her back down on the table. There was a gunshot and yelling but something hit her shin. A bullet. The pain closed her throat and she passed out.

She regained consciousness but dreaded to open her eyes, only to find blackness and fear again. She felt numb, but warm and tingly as well. Her hand started to shake uncontrollably and she flinched, clenching her teeth to make it stop. Something covered it, settling it to a stop. It was warm and a little calloused. Curious, she slowly opened her eyes. One of her eyes was covered in white, the other worked seemingly normally and she turned her head to see Dr. Macey sitting, his hand placed over hers. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Jordan, you're safe now." He squeezed her hand as it started to shake more violently. Jordan bit her lip to stop the tears forming in her own eyes. He glanced across the bed and Jordan followed his gaze. Woody was slumped in the chair; legs sprawled out awkwardly into the room. Nausea spread over her and she leaned over, throwing up blood into the conveniently placed trashcan. Dr. Macey looked worried before he masked his face again.

"I'm...Fine." Jordan mumbled hoarsely, gasping at the pain in took her raw lungs and throat to speak. Woody jumped up from his chair.

"Jordan?" He whispered. I slowly moved my neck as the nurse strolled in, saving Jordan from any conversation.

"Better if we don't talk Dr. Cavanaugh." She said sternly. Jordan nodded, making a pouty face when she turned around. It must have looked pretty bad because both Woody and Dr. Macey grimaced. The nurse took her vitals before catching both the men's eyes and motioning them to the hallway. Jordan closed her eyes, exhausted. When she opened them again, Woody and Dr. Macey were in the hallway with Nigel and Bug.

"Can you tell us what happened to her Dr. M?" Nigel.

"Well her charts say that there was water in her lungs, lacerations all over her back and around her neck. One laceration even passed over her eye. She had slight internal bleeding from trauma to the kidney, to explain the whole throwing up blood and Woody already witnessed her get shot." Dr. Macey explained to the rest of the team. Woody must have had a look on his face because Nigel began to try and console him.

"Woody, she didn't scream at you, it was out of pain."  
"Yeah, well I still feel bad for hurting her."

Hearing enough, Jordan tried to move up and out of the bed, before falling again. The nurse barged through the four men having a conversation and they all rushed into the room. She kept trying to sit up but was pushed down again. She struggled and tears startled everyone by pooling in her eyes.

"No...No!" Jordan fought back feebly.

"Jordan...Jordan! You have to be still!"

"I can't...I just-" She gasped, throwing up all over again. Woody jumped forward, holding my hair back. When the fit stopped, I leaned back on the now elevated bed, soaked with sweat.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Woody soothed, signaling for the other to leave.

"Woody?" Jordan pleaded her voice small.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave."

"I won't, I'm right here." He brushed the hair back from Jordan's sweaty forehead. He held her closer and they stayed like that for a long time. Woody stayed up all night, every time Jordan had a nightmare he was right there, comforting, holding and consoling her.

-Crossing Jordan-

Today was the day Jordan was finally able to go home. Woody, Bug, Nige, Bug and Dr. M had all made appearances and were walking Jordan's wheelchair to the car. She hopped up, despite all protests.

"Hey, the doctor can't see me, I'm fine OK?" Jordan protested and they gave her space but she gave in and let them hold her elbows, reluctantly. Although she would never admit it, it was a much needed help to actually get to the car.

-Crossing Jordan-

The next day Jordan walked into the morgue.

"Hey what am I? A stranger?" She said, uncomfortable with all the stares. Lily ran up.

"Jordan! You shouldn't be here!"

"I was released OK? I am fine!" Jordan insisted, putting an end to the conversation. Soon after, she slipped into her office, closing the door with a bang behind her and slumping against it from exhaustion. After about five minutes, she stood up and started to get to work. Even sooner, there was a knock on the door. It was Macey. Jordan groaned, knowing the lecture she was about to receive.

"Look I was released OK?" He knew there was no point in arguing so he turned around and started pulling down the blinds.

"Pull up your shirt." No options allowed tone.

"Come on Garrett, harassment."

"You know what I mean." Jordan turned her back to him and rolled up her shirt. The 47 lacerations were all scabbed over, but the bruise on her kidney still shown blue and yellow through her pale skin. A small bandage wrapped around her boney hip. Apparently half satisfied; he turned her around and grimaced when he could see Jordan's ribs easily.

"92... It's not going to miraculously go up in one day Garry." He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"You could at least open the blinds!" Jordan shouted after him to nobody in particular. Muttering she went back to her work. Moments later Woody practically broke into her office.

"Jordan! You shouldn't be here!" Jordan gave him the _yeah what else is new_ look. He smirked.

"Glad to have you back."

-Crossing Jordan-

Jordan crossed off the last day on the small calendar the hospital gave her with a red sharpie. Finally she could shower. It had only been four days but that seemed like forever ago. A tiny star marked on the date, caught Jordan's eye. It was a note suggesting that somebody help with the 'daunting task' today along with Dr. Macey's scrawled handwriting stating it was an order. Jordan mumbled to herself and pulled out her phone, speed dialing Woody.

"Hey I need your help, come over ASAP."

"Jordan? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I just need your help. And bring a bathing suit."  
"What?!"

"Just please!" Jordan almost begged.

20 minutes later there was a knock. Woody stood on the doorstep completely confused. Jordan stepped aside, inviting him in.

"What is this about Jordan?"

"I need help taking a shower." Jordan was embarrassed.

"If you wanted to hook up, you coulda' just said."

"Woody!" She cut him off. "Look if you don't want to help don't."

"No! - It's just, why didn't you ask Lily or somebody?"

"'Cause I'm not taking a shower with another girl!" He smirked so she slapped his shoulder, and then winced. "Just go change." As Woody was changing in the bathroom, Jordan slid out of her cover-up, letting it slink to the floor. When Woody stepped out, Jordan was examining herself in the mirror. When she noticed, she started and slid by Woody into the bathroom.

"OK look, all you have to do is support me." She turned the water on, waiting in awkward silence until it was warm. She stepped into the bath tub, holding onto the rail to steady herself. Fatigue was already starting to set in. She nodded and Woody stepped in.

"Now put your hands on my waist and make sure I don't fall over." They stood at arm's length apart and slowly Jordan began to back up into the spray. The water fell on her legs and slowly worked up her back. As soon as the water touched the whip lashes, Jordan clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Another step backward and tears were welling up. Woody moved closer, worried. In one quick step, she immerged herself into the stream letting water cascade on her head. All of a sudden, Jordan was dizzy and she felt her legs give out and she swayed slightly in Woody's arms. The water hit her face and reflexively she closed her eyes, spiraling her back to drowning with water pouring over her face. Jordan yelled and thrashed but Woody held her down. The more she fought the tighter Woody held on. Finally Jordan stopped and trembled, as Woody's quiet ministrations seemed to calm her. When Jordan opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that she was still in the tub, Woody holding her.

Jordan took a deep breath slowing her heart rate and trying not to gasp for air. Tears slid into her mouth, tasting salty. Jordan looked up to see Woody's concerned features looking back at her.

"Does this happen a lot?" He pressed; Jordan just glanced down, microscopically nodding her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, guess the cat's out of the bag." Her eyes were growing heavy and drooped.

"Let's get you out of here." Woody said and Jordan nodded again. Woody stood, turning off the water. He leaned over and helped Jordan up. She stood swaying knowing she was too tired to do anything else but stand there as he wrapped her in a towel and dropped the cover-up over her head. He wrapped a towel around his own body and picked Jordan up, transporting her to the bed and laying her down on her back.

"I would enjoy it if you could stay a while." Jordan mumbled. Her eyes begged, afraid of what would happen when she closed them. He smiled gently and lay down next to her, sliding his arm under Jordan's neck. He pulled the blanket up and lightly brushed the hair away from her face as Jordan fell asleep. A little while later, Jordan felt him get up and leave. She cracked an eye open to watch. He walked over to the door and let Dr. Macey in.

"How is she doing?"

"Pretty good... Given the circumstances."

"It happen again?" Garrett seemed more at ease to know Woody was there this time. Woody nodded.

"How bad this time?"

"Worse than I've seen." They moved over a little so that they were out of the line of sight where Jordan lay in the bedroom, but shadows were visible through the colored glass.

"Coffee?" Woody offered before their voices were too low for Jordan to hear.

Hours later Jordan woke again, sun streaming into her eyes. She slowly got out of bed and struggled into the kitchen where Woody and Dr. Macey were both discussing things quietly. The hushed voices abruptly stopped when they noticed her arrival. Jordan smiled and silently padded over to the fridge, pulling out a glass. They watched closely as Jordan bent down, and heard her small gasp as the urge to throw up overcame her senses. Macey and Woody jumped to their feet, guiding her back to the chair where Jordan sat down and completely lost consciousness.

"Jordan! JORDAN!" Woody's voice was eons away and Jordan felt too tired and peaceful to respond.

_Damn it, not again._ Jordan thought as the slow beep-beep gave away her location without her opening her eyes. Jordan cracked her eyes open and upon seeing that she was awake, the doctor came in and sat at the end of her bed.

"No more work this time Dr. Cavanaugh." With that same stern, no nonsense tone. "And I want somebody with you at all times. Other than that it looks like you just overdid it. So you should be able to go once we finish the paper work." Jordan breathed a sigh of relief.

"That god for that." She said cheerfully and proceeded to get dressed. When she was in the parking lot, she called Woody. In a few moments he was there as he was only in the cafeteria of the hospital. Soon Jordan was in her own bed, sound asleep.

She was awoken by a pounding on her door. Still in her PJ's, Jordan opened it. Dr. Macey stood on the stoop looking excessively mad. His face and neck were bright red with veins protruding.

"I just got a call from your doctor saying you had left!"

"Yeah…I was discharged."

"But he also told me that you were not supposed to be alone. So I called everybody and no one else knew about this rule. So I decided to come here myself to see who was your chosen guardian; which I am assuming you have none!" He pushed open the door and peered around. "And thank god I came because big surprise Jordan! Nobody's here!"

Pain shot up Jordan's spine and she gasped in surprise. She doubled over, muscles clenching, eyes squeezed shut. Her knees buckled and Macey grabbed her shoulders as Jordan fought for consciousness. Images played in her mind.

"No! NO!" Jordan screamed as the whips landed over and over again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jordan felt something unusual under her fingers. Carpet. She focused. There was no carpet in her jail, focus on the carpet! Soon Jordan felt the faux wool scratching her face and legs. She let out a shuddering sigh, leaving the images back in her head for the time being. Jordan took a deep breath and started pushing herself up. Dr. Macey's grip on her shoulders lessened and she no longer felt his presence. He had gone into the kitchen and Jordan slowly followed. He was running something under the water in the sink. Upon hearing her behind him, he turned and Jordan glimpsed blood on the towel he was using to wipe his hands.

"Garrett…" Jordan said, concerned and cautionary.

"It's nothing." He was adamant.

"Did I?" Jordan trailed off; her gut knew the answer already. His eyes betrayed him as he looked away. Jordan stumbled over. Macey turned looking for something to busy himself with. Jordan grabbed his arm, her hold feeble and weak but he still turned to face her avoiding her gaze. Jordan reached for his hand and he dropped the towel reluctantly. A large cut ran from his wrist to the gap between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry…How?" Jordan stuttered and Dr. Macey just nodded to the broken glass by the coffee table.

"Didn't want you to fall on it." Dr. Macey shrugged.

"You need to go to the hospital." Jordan was aghast.

"We're both doctors." His tone was so matter of fact that Jordan couldn't argue.

"Fine. No doctors for you, no doctors for me." She waited until he nodded their secret agreement in place.

-Crossing Jordan-

Woody had the weekend off so he could stay with Jordan. Late on Friday he appeared, bearing gifts of Chinese takeout and a big grin. Jordan gave Dr. Macey a quick hug on his way out.

"I thought we could have a relaxing night of takeout and old musicals." He hadn't stop grinning. Jordan plopped onto the couch, rolling her eyes.

"OK so I was just kidding, I know how you love the more action filled movies." From behind his back, Woody pulled the Star Wars Trilogy. As they ate, they commented on random things and found themselves talking instead of watching the movie. Around midnight, they actually turned the movie on. Jordan curled up in a ball and she felt Woody move closer so that her head was resting on his chest. He lifted his arm and placed it on the back on the couch. Jordan was visibly getting drowsy when Woody leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently, pausing to take a deep breath before sitting back up. Jordan was suddenly wide awake. He whispered quietly,

"I love you Jordan Cavanaugh." And Jordan snuggled closer to him, suddenly chilled.

Next thing Jordan knew, she couldn't breathe. She panicked thrashing about, but something was covering her nose and mouth. A face loomed over her and she fought back but the man was stronger and she was sent flying over a cliff. As she fell she heard Woody desperately calling her name.

"Jordan!" She woke with a start, sweat soaking her entire body. She sat up and put her head in her hands, pushing her hair back from her face when she realized she was shaking. Woody leaned over and pulled her close.

"Shhh. It was just a dream. Just a dream." After a while Jordan stopped shaking. She leaned back and looked at him, gazing into his eyes.

- SMUT Line -

He leaned closer so that their faces were inches away, taking in the others breath. Then Jordan felt his lips meet hers. The kiss was sensual and Woody's hands came up to hold her head and keep the hair back. His hand slid down to her shoulder and then hips where he pulled her closer. Tongue pushed against lips as the urgency increased. As Jordan accepted him, he broke down her barriers. His mouth was sweet and gentle. He pulled away softly for a moment before returning with an intensity that Jordan matched. He brought his lips down to kiss her neck and shoulders. Jordan leaned back, pulling Woody with her so he was on top, letting him know he was in charge. His hands moved from Jordan's hips to her breasts where he paused then pulled her shirt up over her head ever so gently and unhooked her bra. He paused again and Jordan smiled up and him, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned down to kiss again and his tongue searched her mouth. Jordan started to pull at his belt but he gently took her hands away.

"You really want to do this?" He asked gently. Jordan smiled, trying to portray all the love she felt for him. He gazed into her eyes and Jordan reached for his belt again. This time, he did not stop her. He kicked his pants off and slid hers off as well. Then he stood.

"Not here." He gently picked Jordan up, being very careful and led her into the bedroom, where Jordan lay on the bed baring herself to him. He moved forward on the bed slowly until they were face to face, his tip barely touching her entrance. Jordan rocked her hips up and he smiled down at her. She gazed into his eyes and he gently eased himself into her, watching as she gasped and arched her back on the bed, moaning. When he was completely inside, he stopped reveling in the feeling of her tightness.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna stop?"

"No." Jordan moaned and pulled him closer. "I love you." She whispered in his ear and he smiled so brightly. Then he pulled out almost all the way, and plunged back in. He loved how Jordan moaned beneath him, he loved what he was doing to her and he slowly started to pump in and out of her. She felt the familiar feeling building in her toes and making her way up to her core. Woody started to grunt a low masculine sound every time their bodies met. Jordan writhed again.

"Oh God Woody." She moaned again and grinned up at him. She felt something in him snap and he started to quicken the pace. His body slid in the right places and she soon felt herself screaming her release as Woody came on top of her. They stayed there, connected until they fell asleep.

- End SMUT Line -

When Jordan woke up, she untangled herself from Woody's arms and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She turned the burner on, scavenged for a clean pan and cracked two eggs, careful to make sure not to drop any shell. As she watched the eggs cook, the room started spin a little. She dropped her hand to steady herself and took a deep breath.

"JORDAN!" Woody yelled, startling her and she lifted her hand. Woody ran over and grabbed it.

"Wha-" Jordan looked down to see her hand red and inflamed. "Oh, ouch." She ran over to the sink and put it under cool water, the heat finally registering in her brain.

"Damn it." She muttered. Just then the smoke detector went off.

"Crap- Woody!" They turned to see the eggs burning in the pan. Woody jumped into action pulling the pan away and turning the burner off. He wiped his brow and turned to face Jordan.

"What were you doing?!" His voice was angry and concerned.

"I was just resting for a moment!" Jordan was yelling but defensive.

"Jordan. Your hand was on a hot burner!"

"I didn't realize. Honestly!" Jordan pleaded. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"I knew I should have stopped last night!" His angry words seared through Jordan.

"It's not that Woody! I promise!" Jordan's heart ached, what was he talking about?

"I think I should leave now."

"Woody, No- I-"He held up his hand and walked out of the room, phone already to his ear. Tears welled up and threatened to overflow but Jordan held them back. Jordan walked back to her room and sat on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chin. Jordan was staring off into space when she heard Dr. Macey come through the door. Woody walked into the bedroom kissed the top of Jordan's head, grabbed his coat, and left. On his way out, Jordan heard him speak to Dr. Macey.

"Just keep an eye on her. Closely." Jordan heard Dr. Macey move around the kitchen and clean things up. Jordan didn't move, just continued to stare into the wall, never making a noise. At noon, Dr. Macey came in.

"What do you want for lunch?" He asked gently. Jordan responded by pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Jordan you have to eat." He pressed. Jordan stared.

"Jordan, what happened?"His voice was gentle.

"I don't-"Choke. "I don't know." Tears welled up but did not fall.

"You'll feel better after some lunch." Jordan allowed him to pull her up off the bed and into the kitchen, where he lead her to a chair at the island to sit on. He turned and busied himself making sandwiches. Jordan numbly took a pepper from the center basket and a knife to cut it with, expertly making neat slices. She fumbled with the handle unexpectedly and the knife hit the counter and the room almost tipped completely on its side. The room lurched again and Jordan reached for the counter but hit the knife instead and it spun, sliding over the counter and into her wrist. Blood started to ooze its way out of the cut so Jordan stood up, making her way for a dish towel. The world spun and she lurched, grasping the counter for support before her knees buckled from beneath her and she slumped to the floor, clutching her wrist.

"Jordan! Jordan! Oh god no! Jordan, you will NOT do this to me!" Macey yelled. Blood pooled on the floor and Jordan watched as one Dr. Macey became two. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. Macey was talking but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. She tried to form words but nothing came out. Two more figures loomed over her. One put a mask over her face as her body became limp. She surrendered all control to them, she was laid down, and then the last thing she remembered were flashing red and blue lights.

Crossing Jordan –

Jordan regained consciousness in a hospital, again. A nurse was already in the room checking vitals and talking quietly to herself. When she noticed that Jordan was awake she ran and got the doctor. He did his exam and then sat to talk to Jordan.

"You need to talk to somebody." He pressed.

"Why?"

"You deliberately tried to inflict self harm and suicidal actions in one day."

"No I didn't." Again, Jordan was confused. Why did all these people think she wanted to die? The doctor looked at her skeptically.

"What you've been through is hard, but you are not alone." Jordan could not believe they were actually having this conversation.

"I need to talk to Woody." Jordan pleaded.

"That can't happen. We perceive that to be a risk that we just can't take." The doctor was grim.

"Risk on what?!" Jordan was starting to freak out.

"Your life." Again! Why did everyone think she was going to kill herself?

"Can I talk to Dr. Macey?" Jordan was pulling at threads.

"We can certainly pass that request on." Grudgingly. He got up and left. A few minutes later, Macey walked in.

"Jordan." He was sympathetic, face creased with worry. Not the good kind, but the save yourself from yourself kind.

"I want to go home." She demanded.

"I don't think that's smart."

"Why not!" Jordan was almost at her wits end. Dr. Macey just looked at her bandaged wrist.

"Garrett, it's not what you think."

"What did he do to you Jo?"

"NOTHING!"

"Jordan, what's going on?"

"I don't know Garrett, I was just clumsy." Again Jordan received skeptical looks.

"You lost too much blood anyway, you have to stay here." Garrett said. The nurse then came back in and ushered Garrett out, saying visiting hours were over. Jordan shut her eyes and sleep came fast.

Jordan woke up in the middle of the night, hearing somebody in her room. She thought it was a nurse until a hand clamped over her mouth. Jordan panicked, lurching forward and off the bed. His grip loosened and as she was jumping up, he slammed her across the room. She scrambled, catching herself on the counter as glass shattered as it hit the floor. The shadow was coming at her so Jordan put her arm up to protect herself and instead felt something plunge into her shoulder. She gasped and the figure ran from the room. Jordan reached for the syringe but couldn't quite reach. Alarms were screaming as she had torn away from the monitors. Doctors and nurses flooded the room as she slumped and struggled to stay conscious, to no avail.

Jordan was really getting discouraged, waking up in the ICU. This time she was strapped down. Velcro bound her hands to the bars of the bed. A man walked in and Jordan's heart rate went up. She did not recognize him.

"I'm Dr. Sweets. I'll be your therapist for the time being."

"I don't need a therapist." Jordan was adamant and nervous, wary.

"Everyone here thinks you do. So we can try it and if I say you are clear, you can go. You can't leave without my say so anyway." Jordan glared. He ignored it. "Let's begin. What did Detective Hoyt do to you?"

"Nothing!" Jordan was exasperated and quick to anger.

"That's not what Dr. Macey seems to think. You don't need to protect him. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He didn't do anything!" Tears welled up in Jordan's eyes. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her?

"Why the tears then?"

"Why don't you try to find the guy that poisoned me? That is the only person who has caused me harm."

"You don't have to make up stories for me Dr. Cavanaugh. We have doctor patient confidentiality here. Nobody tried to poison you. You stabbed yourself with a needle that was carelessly left out by a nurse."

"No!"

"Dr. Macey also mentioned that you have these 'meltdowns'. Is that correct?"

"Well yeah, but not really meltdowns- more flashbacks- but I don't see how that's relevant."

"So you might have had a flashback, and thought that somebody was trying to kill you? But it was indeed yourself."

"No! I know what I saw!"

"Yes you know what you believe you saw. Dr. Macey also stated that you were in a high state of depression the last time he saw you, last week."

"I want to talk to Woody."

"We can't let you do that. Especially not after what he did to you.'

"He didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me Dr. Cavanaugh. We have his DNA, we know he raped you."

"Wait, I didn't consent to a rape kit!"

"Yes you did, we have your signature right here." Dr. Sweets waved a paper.

"It's not like that! I love Woody! We had sex. I wanted it!"

"And he left you, he didn't love you."

"NO! He left because he was afraid that he hurt me, that we went too fast! He cares about me! I don't know why you're saying he's bad!"

"Then why did you burn your hand purposely and attempt suicide twice?"

"I didn't!"

"Dr. Cavanaugh, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"When you can tell the truth, we will talk." On the way out, he handed a slip of paper to the doctor and they talked in hushed tones so Jordan could not hear. Despair set in and Jordan bit back sobs.

-Crossing Jordan –

Jordan was being sent to a facility that would better suit her needs. In other words, a crazy house, like a true crazy person. Lucky for her, she had managed to piss Dr. Sweets off so he made double sure that she didn't get the 'open door policy' because if she left, it would be an endangerment to herself and society. Jordan was actually going to be locked up and the thought terrified her. Dr. Macey was the only one who showed up for her transfer from the hospital to the loony bin. She hadn't been able to talk to him until now, and a sad gaze shadowed his face.

"Garrett please. I'm not lying. You know Woody he couldn't hurt me!" Jordan was begging him.

"Yes Jo, but I know you. And you would hurt you." Sad. That was all it was. Sad. No hope, no pity, just sad.

"You didn't tell anybody?"

"Nobody knows." Garrett said and Jordan nodded, appreciatively.

"Thanks."Garrett cast his eyes down as Jordan was escorted away.

"I'd like him to help settle me in please." Jordan asked quiet and politely. A curt nod was the only reply.

Jordan was escorted out of the van at her new home and Macey got out of the car right behind them. Her room was small. A bed, a table, lights fixed into the high ceilings. No sharp or hard objects; nothing deemed 'dangerous'. Jordan was placed on the first floor supposedly so she couldn't jump. And bars were placed over the windows. The door didn't open from the inside and Jordan only had a magazine and a book.

"Nice place; not too shabby." Dr. Macey said, curt and to the point. Despair filled Jordan.

"You'll visit me right?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off, stepping forward and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I gotta get back, big case..." And then just like that he was gone.

It was prison, except Jordan hadn't done anything wrong. At first Dr. Macey came everyday and would stay as long as he could. Soon he started coming less and less. Jordan really longed to see Woody, for him to hold her close and wake her up from this nightmare. Once a week she was permitted to have social time which she usually spent alone, while people whispered about the girl a cop messed up. After a while, Jordan actually started to believe that she was messed up.


End file.
